


Do You Believe in Ghosts?

by littlecakes



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not sure what else to tag this as, the boys go camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Sam and Sebastian go camping in the "haunted" community center. A little drabble for my friend artificialheart.





	Do You Believe in Ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificialheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheart/gifts).



“Sam,” Sebastian muttered. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you believe in ghosts?” 

“What?” Sam asked incredulously. He’d been draped across Sebastian’s lap as they sat together on his old, faded couch. They spent a lot of time together where they did their own separate things, but still enjoyed each other’s company. Sebastian was playing a game on his phone while Sam worked out some chords for a new song. 

“Do you believe in ghosts,” he repeated, flatly. 

“No! You do?” Sam said, sitting up and staring at Sebastian with a goofy grin on his face. “Oh my god. You do.” 

“Maybe!” Sebastian defended, his face turning pink. 

“It’s okay if you do, we all have flaws,” Sam said, squishing his nose into the side of Sebastian’s face as he wrapped his arms around Seb’s neck. 

“They exist. Abigail and I found one,” Sebastian said as he raised his eyebrows. “You know the old community center? It was in there.” 

“I don’t believe you…” Sam said as he flopped back down on the couch. “Just seems so silly.” 

“If I can prove it, you owe me something.” 

Sam laughed. “Easy enough. If I win and there’s no stupid ghost, you have to give me your hoodie for a month.” 

Sebastian groaned. Of course Sam would want that. It was so him to pick something that would drive Sebastian crazy if he lost. 

“Get your stuff and meet me in front of the community center in an hour.” 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

“Dude, did you pack your whole fucking house?” Sebastian asked exasperatedly as Sam approached with a backpack, a bag, a tent, and a pillow. Sebastian had merely brought a few joints, his sleeping bag, and an extra jacket. 

“Mom asked where I was going and then sent me with all this stuff,” Sam groaned. “You know her, no mouth gone unfed or whatever.” 

“Mama’s boy, gotta make her happy,” Sebastian cooed, to Sam’s chagrin. Sebastian pulled him close by the ratty collar of his denim jacket. “You can’t escape me with your hands all full like that.” 

“Seb…” Sam whined before Sebastian closed the distance with a kiss. He could feel Sam smiling against his lips. 

“Enough for you, let’s go,” Sebastian said as he snuck around the back of the building. Lewis kept the front door locked, though Sebastian could never quite figure out why since every window was shattered to pieces. He threw his bag in through the window and climbed through carefully before extending a hand to Sam, who gratefully took it and climbed carefully through the window. 

“Where are we gonna camp?” Sam asked as he pulled his jacket tightly around him. “It’s already cold in here and the sun’s barely set.” 

“Let’s go in the basement, that’s where I saw them last,” Sebastian said, taking Sam by the hand and leading him down the stairs. “Plus there’s a furnace down there. Might have some coal in it or something.” 

Sam nodded and squeezed Sebastian’s hand as they walked down the stairs into the pitch black basement. Sebastian could feel the hair rising on his arms, but said nothing. Last thing he wanted was for Sam to tease him about being a chicken. Sebastian carefully felt the walls of the musty basement as they made their way to the furnace. 

“Sebby, get your lighter out,” Sam begged as his voice faltered. 

“You scared?” Sebastian teased as he tried to hide the tension in his own voice. 

“Mhmmm…” 

“But you’re so cute when you’re scared,” Sebastian said, letting go of the wall and putting his hands on Sam’s waist. Sam tried to protest, but Sebastian slipped his hand up Sam’s shirt and kissed his neck. 

“Seb, please!” Sam wailed. 

“Okay, okay,” Seb said reassuringly as he flipped his lighter open and spread dim light across the dingy basement. There was coal in the furnace and a bottle of lighter fluid… had someone been here? Seb shivered as he wondered to himself if someone else was in the community center as well. Maybe it was Linus, trying to warm up or something. 

They hastily set up their tent after lighting the furnace and crawled inside of it eagerly. The light of the furnace danced across the walls of the tent. It would be more romantic if they both weren’t mildly terrified. Sebastian watched as Sam unrolled his sleeping bag and sat inside it. 

“Better now?” Sebastian asked. Sam shook his head. “I didn’t know you’d get so scared…” 

“Me either.” Sam squeaked. 

“Wanna go back?” 

“Hell no. I want that hoodie.” 

Sebastian sighed. “Bring your sleeping bag over here, we can double up.” 

It only took a minute for Sam to crawl into their mega sleeping bag and curl around Sebastian like a quivering ball of fear. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and laid his head against Sam’s. Despite the creepy undertone, it was really nice to have Sam be this clingy. Sebastian sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

“How can you be happy like this?” Sam asked exasperatedly. 

“I’m a child of the dark,” Sebastian whispered creepily before cracking up. 

“Weirdo,” Sam teased. 

“You love it.” 

“I do,” Sam whispered before kissing Sebastian. The words made Sebastian’s heart flutter and his stomach do backflips. 

“Yeah?” 

“Of course I love you, stupid,” Sam murmured against Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian allowed his lips to part to taste him and Sam hungrily slipped his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth. Sam almost always tasted like candy. Sam purred as Sebastian slipped his hand into the waistband of his jeans and pulled him even closer. 

“I love you too. So this wasn’t the worst idea in the world?” 

“Definitely not.”


End file.
